The Dark Heart of a Hero
by DeathWingBakura
Summary: Una devastadora guerra se ha desatado en el universo de Mobius. Muchas vidas estarán en riesgo... Amistad, Romance, Enemistad, Traición... Podrán nuestros héroes abolir todos y cada uno de los obstáculos, derrotar al mal y salva a la humanidad de la crisis inminente?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no me pertenecer son propiedad de Sega

* * *

 **~The Dark Heart of a Hero~**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **By**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Indicios de caos_

* * *

 _"Station Square, era una de las ciudades más pacificas que existían en el planeta Mobius; en donde la mayoría de sus habitantes solían convivir en constante paz y armonía, pero todo eso se consumó cuando iniciaron los primeros indicios de conminación en contra del gobernador y la misma nación. Algo que muchos de nosotros no nos esperábamos que sucediera, al menos no de aquella manera tan infringida. Un acto que causo terror en las diferentes regiones del planeta Mobius…"_

Era una tarde de otoño de un viernes 23 de Septiembre cuando todo inicio. El gobernador James Adams había preparado uno de sus múltiples informes de gobierno para esa misma tarde; en donde se hablaría de cosas relacionadas como: "La crisis económica y los procesos evolutivos que habían transformada a la ciudad de Station Square en los últimos meses de producción empresarial". Asuntos que las personas anti demócratas economistas odiarían tener que escuchar o por lo menos lidiar con algo como eso.

Debían ser aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Las campanas de la catedral central de la ciudad resonaban anunciando que la misa estaba por dar inicio. No todos estaban obligados a escuchar ese tipo de discursos, la mayoría de las personas seguro estaban continuando con sus vidas habitualmente sin alguna preocupación gobernándoles.

Una multitud de personas se encontraba reunida en la plaza de la "Constitución" situada justo enfrente del ayuntamiento, donde todos los seguidores y políticos demócratas de la ciudad esperaban con gritos y silbidos a que el gobernador Adams comenzará con su informa gubernamental que se llevaba a cabo año con año mostrando una finalidad de exposición de puntos y elaboración de promesas ilusorias.

Cerca de allí, tres agentes de G.U.N se encontraban en el piso superior del museo de armas; un lugar histórico que gozaba de su propia historia desde la conquista hasta la formación de Station Square como una ciudad soberana e independiente y los diferentes sucesos que se llevaron a cabo durante varios años. El propósito de permanecer en aquel lugar era el de identificar cualquier conducta que pudiese considerarse altamente peligrosa y amenazante para el gobernador de dichas tierras.

El año pasado el escuadrón de elite de G.U.N. se vio obligado a enfrentarse a la banda más peligrosa y buscada en Westopolis y Station Square por diferentes delitos como lo eran: homicidios, lavado de dinero y contrabando de drogas. Aquella banda era conocía como "Devil Darkness" y estaba conformada por los más peligrosos sicarios, secuestradores y narcotraficantes de la mafia; sus nombres eran: Scourge, Fang, Jet, Ray y Storm, y a pesar de que logran capturar a su líder supremo Mephiles the Dark las cosas no habían mejorado mucho por los alrededores aun así.

Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, habían transcurrido por los menos unos diez minutos aproximadamente. Las campanas de la iglesia habían dejado de sonar; seguramente el informe de gobierno de Adams no tardaría mucho en comenzar. En tan solo unos segundos las puertas del ayuntamiento se abrirían de par en par dejando ver al gobernador Adams.

Y allí estaba él; un perro gris de edad un poco avanzada, quien vestía con un traje color azul marino, una camisa blanca, una larga corbata roja lisa y un par de zapatos negros; todo de una forma muy formal. Sacó un estuche del bolsillo de su saco y sustrajo unos anteojos que de inmediato se colocó un poco arriba de su nariz. En su mano derecha sujetaba una carpeta llena de documentos sumamente importantes.

Una vez que el gobernador había salido del ayuntamiento la prensa y los medios de comunicación decidieron tomar carta en el asunto; filmando y tomando centenares de fotos del evento. El gobernador Adams avanzo lentamente hacia su cubículo y observó con detenimiento a la multitud que le rodeaba apoyándolo con gritos y silbidos. Y entre la gran multitud que se hallaba presente podían percibirse una lluvia de destellos blancos a la lejanía.

\- Mantengan los ojos abiertos –dijo una voz femenina de pronto- Esos tíos podrían estar en cualquier lugar

\- Afirmativo –respondió una voz robótica esta vez- Toda amenaza debe ser neutralizada cuanto antes

El último agente solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dedicó los alrededores con ayuda de uno binoculares infrarrojos que le había entregado la agencia hace algún tiempo atrás. La mejor parte de ser un agente era que todo tenía un beneficio; si realmente se es funcional y se cumple con el trabajo a la perfección, la agencia puede otorgarte vehículos, así como una licencia para obtener todo tipo de armamentos cuando se recurre a los contactos adecuados además de fáciles negociaciones para el costo de envió y tiempo de entrega de cada uno de los elementos solicitados.

El agente continuó observando detenidamente cada uno de los rincones del lugar sobre todo a las cercanías del gobernador Adams y se llevó una gran sorpresa al no percibir alguna señal de conductas amenazantes. No había sujetos vestidos con atuendos llamativos o portando objetos desconocidos como lo eran armas hasta incluso a veces detonadores de bombas. En realidad no parecía haber ningún tipo de conducta amenazante que pudiese poner en riesgo al dictador o así mismo a la nación; todo permanecía en completo orden, una situación totalmente inusual al tratarse de un evento de suma importancia. Aun así, el agente se mantuvo alerta; tal y como lo había dicho su compañera el bando enemigo podría estar oculto entre las sombras. Aquellos tíos eran como los halcones; acechando lenta y cuidadosamente a su presa esperando el momento adecuado y cuando la situación se presenta salen de su escondite para atacar a su víctima de forma certera y brutal.

\- ¿Han encontrado algo, chicos? –preguntó la chica aun buscando algo sospechoso

\- No, nada aun –respondió el agente de los binoculares con un tono serio- No hay nada sospechoso en el sector beta

\- Negativo –confirmó el último agente- Mi radares no han detectado algún comportamiento agresivo

Evidentemente cada uno de los integrantes del equipo parecía encontrarse en la misma situación lo que les obligó pensar en las causas y las estrategias que podían tomarse en cuenta y llevarse a cabo en el lugar. Tal vez por única e irrepetible ocasión no sucedería nada extraordinario en ese día. Probablemente sonaba tonto incluso absurdo, pero también existía la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado pronto para que ocurriera algo por el estilo; los agentes de G.U.N debían mantenerse alerta patrullando y a la espera de ver que era lo que ocurría en cada lapso de tiempo del informe.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en los últimos minutos transcurridos. El gobernador Adams acomodo los papeles en su cubículo y tomó el micrófono con ambas manos, y luego de titubear y reflexionar por un momento, carraspeó un poco aclarando su garganta y comenzó con los principales objetivos de su tercer informe de gobierno como alcalde de la ciudad de Station Square. Miró por última vez a su público que se hallaba ahí presente y esbozo una ligera sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Muy buenas tardes habitantes de Station Square –saludó cordialmente el gobernador –Estamos aquí reunidos para tratar asuntos sobre la economía de Station Square…

Tal y como era de esperarse aquel aburrido discurso había dado comienzo; el momento perfecto para pillar uno que otro halcón de la mafia. Algo dentro del líder de escuadrón le decía que algo inusual estaba por ocurrir, tal vez se trataba de una especie de presentimiento o solo era la necesidad de un poco de acción y adrenalina, incluso podría deberse al gran aburrimiento que él sentía de tener que escuchar el mismo discurso gubernativo y la serie de promesas ilusorias sin resultado año con año.

\- Objetivos desconocidos localizados –la voz robótica logró sacar al líder de escuadro de sus pensamientos

Rouge una murciélaga blanca quien vestía con prendas moradas algo un poco ajustadas y él intercambiaron miradas y caminaron en dirección de su compañero.

\- Omega, confírmanos su posición exacta –exigió Rouge de inmediato.

El líder de escuadrón miró en todas direcciones sin obtener resultado.

\- Objetivo aproximándose a 500 mts. –confirmó por última vez Omega

No hubo tiempo para que alguien hiciera un mínimo movimiento, pues en un momento tres proyectiles cruzaron los cielos velozmente en dirección del ayuntamiento. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el estruendo confirmara que los cohetes habían alcanzado con éxito su objetivo. Por inercia el líder de equipo sacó la cabeza por una de las ventanas y miró hacia el cielo haciendo que sus ojos lograran percibir como dos individuos descendieron lentamente hasta perderse entre la dispersa multitud.

Un nuevo estruendo logró acaparar la atención del agente, a la lejanía podía divisarse una gran cantidad de humo negro; al parecer uno de los misiles había dado impacto en el Hospital Central de la Ciudad provocando un devastador incendio. Él no tenía la más mínima idea de quien podían ser esos tíos, pero lo que si sabía a la perfección era que esos sujetos habían escogido el peor día para llevar a cabo sus fechorías y serían atrapados por el TD.

Abajo en la Plaza de la Constitución los habitantes de la ciudad de Station Square corrían y gritaban atemorizados buscando alguna forma de escape o algún sitio ideal y seguro en la cual pudieran refugiarse. En ese momento el líder de escuadrón supo que no habría otro tiempo perfecto para entrar en acción. Debían ser cuidadosos y estar bien preparados, después de todo desconocían quienes eran sus adversarios; no sabían cuáles eran sus cualidades e intenciones, por lo tanto debían esperarse cualquier tipo de situación por partes de sus nuevos enemigos.

\- Prepárense –ordenó el líder de escuadrón sin hacerse esperar de más tiempo. Desenfundó su arma; su más especial y poderoso rifle- Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes y asegurarnos que el gobernador Adams se encuentre a salvo-.

\- Roger –respondió la murciélago llenando su arma con municiones- Sólo debemos separarnos y asegurarnos de cubrir todo el terreno.

\- Nadie que parezca sospechoso debe entrar o salir del lugar –él asintió en respuesta- Formación B-34

\- Copiado –dijo Rouge guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse

\- Afirmativo –coincidió Omega- Iniciando con el código B-34

Estaba hecho; con algo de coordinación y el plan perfecto no quedaría mucho de qué preocuparse. Corrió directamente hacia las escaleras portando su arma en manos, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a los alrededores por si surgía la necesidad de cubrirse o defenderse. Antes él ya había afrontado situaciones con similitud a esta, y en cada misión había adquirido un poco más de conocimiento, habilidad y experiencia, puntos exponenciales al rango de agente especializado.

Para su corta estancia dentro de G.U.N podía decir que las cosas marchaban a la perfección. Siendo reconocido como uno de los agentes más destacados de la época pronto fue ascendido como un Élite, debido a sus talentos y habilidades especiales. Algunos de ellos son: velocidad, fuerza, agilidad, raciocinio y por su puesto el manejo de múltiples armas de fuego, además de elaboración de bombas caseras y algunos otros elementos de utilidad como podría ser el manejo de diferentes vehículos, etc.

Para algunos solo era el agente perfecto; aquel que no tenía errores ni fallas sin importar la situación que afrontará, para otros simplemente era un novato con suerte, pero fuera cual fuera la razón a él no le importaba realmente. Solo hizo aquello que consideró correcto además de que se encontraba a su alcance. No buscaba la perfección, ni mucho menos la popularidad, solo tenía un objetivo en claro; cumplir todas las metas que pudiera depararle su oficio en sus años de servicio en la agencia.

Escuchó un extraño ruido aproximarse y se ocultó rápidamente detrás de una columna de piedra cuando algo llamó su atención; las pisadas que el escuchaba no pertenecían exactamente a un ser vivo. Asomó un poco cabeza y se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas; frente a sus ojos se hallaba un ciborg sosteniendo un arma entre sus robóticas manos. _"Las licuadoras han adquirido vida y ahora comenzara la gran revolución metalera, debe ser una broma"._ Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Rouge a Black Wind, responde –se escuchó la voz de la murciélago blanca a través del radiotransmisor

\- Aquí Black Wind, adelante –respondió al cerciorarse de que el androide se encontraba fuera de su perímetro de trance- Continua con tu reporte

\- Área este despejada –confirmó la murciélago- Ya le has echado un vistazo a nuestros enemigos

\- En efecto –respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Tal parece que los electrodomésticos nos han venido a invadir bajo algún propósito

\- ¿Crees que alguien los haya enviado? –preguntó Rouge de inmediato

\- Posiblemente –respondió sin darle mucha importancia- Pero primero habrá que estudiar claramente a nuestros enemigos antes de deducirlo

Bajó el radiotransmisor y se acercó lentamente hacia la entrada del museo. Miró a ambos lados del corredor solo para cerciorarse de que no se encontraba en la mira de alguno de esos androides. Fue cuando divisó a su compañera Rouge colocarse justo detrás de uno de los postes de luz, mientras que los androides se acercaban lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el asustado gobernador Adams ocultó justo detrás de su cubículo. Todos los equipos y refuerzos policiacos habían sido destruidos de igual modo por los misiles y las pistolas láser que los androides cargaban consigo.

\- Diablos… -maldijo él por lo bajo

Los integrantes del escuadrón intercambiaron miradas por un momento; ambos sabían que había llegado la hora de tomar carta en el asunto. Fuera lo que fuese que planeaban aquellos pedazos de hojalata, no lo conseguirían mientras ellos se mantuvieran apegados a la misión que se les había asignado. El líder de escuadrón asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a toda velocidad hacia donde se situaban las lavadoras ambulantes quedando de pie justo enfrente de ellos listo para combatirles.

En su primer movimiento él logró partir uno de ellos en miles de pedazos tras impactarse con una poderosa embestida. Tal vez aquel movimiento había sigo algo impulsivo, pues terminó alertando al resto de sus enemigos, pero que caso tenía el ser discreto si probablemente los demás ciborgs compartirían el mismo destino. Uno de aquellos robots le apuntó con su mira láser pero él logró evadirla con agilidad y rapidez

\- Eligieron el peor día para aterrorizar la ciudad ahora lo pagarán –

Una vez más el líder de escuadrón opto por entrar en acción de nuevo. Dio un salto de 360° en el aire y consiguió volarle la cabeza a uno de los robots con una potente y certera patada. Ahora que él había conseguido la atención de los demás androides Rouge y Omega aprovecharon la oportunidad y se encargarían de concluir la misión asignada; sacar al gobernador Adams de allí y llevarlo a un lugar más seguro. Black Wind simplemente se encargaría de destruir al resto de androides faltantes del lugar.

Justo cuando todo parecía marchar a la perfección una nueva silueta apareció en lo alto del firmamento. El aspecto de este nuevo sujeto era distinto al resto de las demás máquinas tenía una forma muy peculiar que apenas y era visible, pero antes de que él líder de equipo pudiese dar una nueva orden de ataque a su escuadrón aquel individuo lanzó una especie de proyectil en su contra y aunque ellos lograron evadirlo con agilidad solo terminaron cayendo en una trampa de humo espeso blanco y asfixiante.

\- ¡NO! –gritó Black Wind al notar como la silueta negra de aquel individuo tomó el cuerpo inerte del alcalde y terminó por marcharse en un santiamén sin dejar rastro alguno- Esto no puede estar pasando –se dijo así mismo al no poder divisar nada a través de la espesa cortina de humo blanco que aún les rodeaba a cada uno de ellos.

Su vista poco a poco comenzó a nublarse y sintió como si le faltara la respiración cada vez con más intensidad, ya no había rastro alguno de sus enemigos tampoco podía seguir adelante; su cuerpo no respondía. El líder de equipo se desvaneció como el mundo se volvió oscuro y distante; la misión había fracasado miserablemente.

\- Shadow… Shadow… -

Escuchó una voz femenina llamándole continuamente por su nombre y su mente produjo una memoria aleatoria por lo que una hermosa eriza de pelaje rubio y ojos color zafiro apareció frente a sus ojos sonriéndole con dulzura como lo hacía habitualmente lo tomó por la mano y lo condujo de vuelta a casa por la fría nieve.

Después de eso la chica desapareció después de cruzar la puerta. El erizo negro parpadeo y miró en todas direcciones esperando encontrar a la eriza de pelaje rubio, pero ella no parecía estar en ningún lado esta vez lo que a Shadow le pareció extraño.

\- María –le llamó mientras se adentraba poco a poco en la oscuridad- María ¿en dónde estás? –

\- Shadow –se escuchó una dulce y débil voz llamarle a la lejanía

El corrió velozmente en dirección de aquella voz que parecía cada vez más cerca. Fue cuando él la vio a ella arrodillada en el suelo con su mano ensangrentada haciendo presión sobre su vientre; ella estaba herida. Shadow escuchó una serie de pasos acercarse hacia ellos. El erizo negro intento caminar hacia María pero no podía, era como si una pared invisible los separara impidiéndoles acercarse el uno al otro.

Pronto un grupo de extrañas siluetas los rodearon. Una de ellas sacó un arma colocó un dedo sobre el gatillo. El sonido del disparo hizo eco en la cabeza del erizo negro y de nuevo María había desaparecido dejándolo a él solo en la oscuridad. Shadow parecía asumir lo que había sucedido y esta vez se miraba decaído. Levantó la vista y notó una voz blanca a la lejanía seguro debía ser la salida de aquel extraño lugar.

\- Shadow, por favor vuelve –se escuchó de nuevo aquella voz

El erizo negro esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se dirigió velozmente hacia aquella luz con la esperanza de encontrarse con ella, pero en su lugar simplemente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una preocupada murciélago blanco quien se encontraba arrodillada a un lado intentando hacerle despertar. Shadow intento decir algo pero una tos fue liberada en su lugar en forma de respuesta antes de ponerse en pie con cautela.

\- Ya era hora dormilón –comentó Rouge con una sonrisa poniéndose en pie de igual modo- Comenzabas a preocuparme

\- ¿Dónde estábamos? –Cuestionó Shadow llevando por inercia hasta su cabeza al sentir una leve punzada en ella- ¿Qué sucedió? –

\- Bueno, en resumen… -comenzó a decir Rouge haciendo una pequeña mueca- Los androides raptaron al alcalde y escaparon pero por fortuna logre poner un microchip en uno de ellos, por lo que dar con ellos no será nada difícil una vez que sea activado –

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente? –El erizo negro sacudió el polvo fuera de él- ¿Y cómo es que…?

\- Estuviste inconsciente durante unos quince minutos aproximadamente –respondió Rouge inmediato- Omega logró salvarte antes de que aquel humo tóxico llenara por completo tus pulmones

\- Entiendo –Shadow desvió la mirada hacia el robot rojo quien yacía de pie inmóvil y asintió en forma de agradecimiento antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Rouge- ¿Tienes el transmisor? –

\- Por supuesto –respondió ella sacando el aparato de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al erizo negro de inmediato.

\- ¿Puedes programar la secuencia del microchip? –pidió el erizo negro de inmediato

\- Seguro –Rouge introdujo un código y pronto unas coordenadas aparecieron en el transmisor

\- Perfecto –respondió Shadow esbozando una malvada sonrisa- Iré a dar una amigable visita a nuestros enemigos.

El erizo negro tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y se las mostró a sus compañeros aun con aquella presuntuosa sonrisa esbozada sobre su rostro. Rouge se acercó lentamente hacia su camarada y colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo miró directamente a sus ojos carmesí antes de darle un amistoso abrazo de despedida.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado –dijo ella por lo bajo

\- Descuida, intentare mantenerles al tanto –respondió él rodeando a la murciélago con sus brazos para devolverle ligeramente aquel abrazo.

Rouge dejó ir al erizo negro y observó como este poco a poco se alejaba caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad. Omega simplemente se mantuvo mirando a Shadow y giro la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Rouge sin decir alguna palabra. La murciélago blanca dio la vuelta y observo que su pulsera radio transmisor se mantuviera encendida por si el erizo negro necesitaba de su apoyo o por si quería pasar algún informe. Una vez lista se volvió para mirar a Omega y sonrió levemente.

\- Bien, creo que por ahora solo somos tú y yo –comento suavemente- Será mejor volver al cuartel general, seguramente el comandante esta espero nuestro informe.

\- Afirmativo –respondió Omega y comenzó a alejarse caminando lentamente.

No muy lejos de allí un erizo negro con betas rojas logró abordar su motocicleta colocando el transmisor en su radar para ajustar las coordinadas en su GPS y de esa manera poder seguir el rastro de sus enemigos. Una vez localizada la señal y el punto en el mapa. Shadow sonrió divertidamente antes de encender su vehículo y conducir en aquella dirección con forme avanzaba mediante una de las avenidas notó el punto de llegada se mantenía en movimiento por lo que dedujo que no se trataba de un establecimiento fijo sino un objetivo que se mantenía en continuo movimiento; en este caso uno de los androides que habían estado en la Plaza Constitución hace momentos.

El erizo negro sonrió para sus adentros; todo había salido mejor de lo planeado, aquellos androides lo llevarían hasta su base donde podría encarar a la mente maestra detrás de todo eso. Dio una vuelta brusca hacia su derecha pasando velozmente a través de un crucero, notando como algunos de los ciudadanos le observaban impresionados. El punto de curso se movió a un más rápido que antes lo que obligó a Shadow activar la velocidad turbo para seguirles el rastro. Siguió conduciendo por una de las avenidas principales mirando de vez en cuando los señalamientos y sus alrededores para cerciorarse que nadie corriera peligro tras aquella persecución.

Alzó la mirada por un momento notando como uno de los señalamientos le hacía saber que pronto estaría saliendo de la ciudad de Station Square. Hizo una pequeña mueca ¿Qué tan lejos habría que llegar siguiendo el paso a aquellos tíos? Volvió la mirada al radar y se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que la señal se había perdido, el microchip dejó de transmitir ondas micro y la última transmisión había sido efectuada cerca de allí. Shadow detuvo su vehículo bruscamente y bajó de la motocicleta dando un pequeño salto y caminó por los alrededores por el puente principal que conectaba a la ciudad de Westopolis con Station Square. El erizo negro intentó de deducir por qué la señal se había detenido allí, incluso miró a los alrededores esperando encontrar una base o algún lugar, pero no había nada allí. Él simplemente no lograba comprenderlo.

Golpeó su puño contra el barandal de piedra del puente, se sentía molesto, odiaba fracasar y en ese día había fracasado dos veces. Miró inconscientemente el agua que corría por debajo del puente y extrañamente encontró la respuesta que probablemente había estado buscando. Allí flotando entre las aguas del océano se encontraba el saco del traje del gobernador Adams; alguien logró descubrir el microchip que Rouge había interceptado y se había hecho cargo de deshacerse de la evidencia para que ellos no pudiesen dar con su paradero. De esa manera no llegarían al alcalde.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –gruñó golpeando su puño contra el barandal de piedra una vez más

El gobernador Adams había sido secuestrado por un montón de chatarras ambulantes, mientras que él se encontraba en medio de la nada intentando pensar un plan o por lo menos encontrar una respuesta lógica de en qué lugar se encontraba escondiéndose sus enemigos y cuál era su objetivo detrás del secuestro del dictador de la ciudad de Station Square. ¿Acaso querrían negociar? O simplemente se trataba de un acto de terrorismo. Aunque también podría ser de ayuda averiguar si el gobernador Adams tenía enemigos en su contra, tal vez uno de ellos había planeado todo el asunto para obtener venganza o alguna cosa por el estilo. Un tintineo llamó la atención del erizo negro notando que su radiotransmisor de pulsera se encontraba brillando con un color rojo intenso; al parecer Rouge, Omega o algún agente de G.U.N intentaba ponerse en contacto con él y por la luz que emitía aquella alerta debía tratarse de algo de suma importancia que atender.

\- Aquí Black Wind, cambio –respondió llevando su brazo cerca de su cara

\- Black Wind que bueno que te encuentro –dijo Rouge de inmediato con un tono algo serio- ¿Lograste hallar la ubicación de nuestros enemigos?

\- Negativo –respondió Shadow de igual forma- Al parecer esos tíos descubrieron el microchip y se aseguraron de deshacerse de la evidencia, el saco del alcalde Adams viaja en la marea.

\- Entiendo… Omega y yo descubrimos algo… -hubo algo de interferencia y la señal pronto iba a cortarse- No es seguro hablar aquí… Debes volver a la base cuanto antes…-

En ese momento la señal se perdió dejando abierto un canal de interferencia

\- Rouge –llamó el erizo negro- Rouge, ¿me escuchas? –No hubo resultado- Vaya día de suerte –gruño Shadow caminando hacia donde se encontraba estacionada su motocicleta, se montó en ella y la puso en marcha antes de dar la vuelta y conducir de regreso al cuartel general de G.U.N donde su equipo lo esperaba con extrañas noticias.

Llegó a la base después de un rato conduciendo por las calles de Station Square. Estacionó su motocicleta en un lugar seguro y se adentró en las instalaciones de G.U.N donde vería a su equipo para saber qué tipo de información. Caminó por el pasillo principal pasando entre algunos de los cubículos de sus compañeros agentes. Algunos de ellos se dirigieron hacia él con un pequeño saludo otros simplemente ignoraron su presencia y continuaron haciendo su respectivo. Shadow simplemente caminó hasta el ascensor con indiferencia y apretó el switch para llamar al elevador mientras se servía un poco de agua en un cono de papel desechaba y la bebió al tiempo que escuchaba un tintineo anunciándole que el elevador había llegado a su destino. El erizo negro entro en él y accionó el botón de planta alta que lo conduciría hasta el departamento de los agentes de Élite donde seguramente Rouge y Omega ya deberían estar esperándole para decirle algo de suma importancia para él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente cuando este por fin alcanzó su destino. Y tal como el erizo negro lo había deducido allí había dos siluetas demasiado familiares para él. Shadow salió del ascensor y fue directamente hacia su cubículo donde de inmediato se encontró con una murciélago blanco y un robot de color rojo esperándole con algunos papeles sujetos sobre sus manos a lo que el erizo negro arqueó una ceja momentáneamente preguntándose a que iba todo eso. Él caminó directo hasta allí y tomó el sobre negro que Rouge le estaba ofreciendo. Abrió el sobre y miró una serie de papeles sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Shadow miró a Rouge directamente a los ojos en espera de una respuesta y notó que ella se miraba algo extraña, fue cuando el entendió que fuese lo que fuese que ocurría no podía ser nada bueno para ellos y de algún modo el erizo negro ya se lo esperaba; el comandante los había degradado a agentes comunes y corrientes.

\- Vamos, Rouge, no puede ser tan malo –comentó Shadow colocando su mano en el hombro de ella en un intento por consolarla.

\- No lo entiendes, Shadow –ella respondió débilmente soltando un profundo suspiro- Hemos sido destituidos

\- ¡Qué! –exclamó con sorpresa el erizo negro- Pero ¿cómo? –

\- G.U.N ha declarado que la desaparición del alcalde Adams ha sido resultado de nuestra incompetencia como agentes de la agencia –dijo Rouge molesta con una voz temblorosa- El comandante quiere que devolvamos nuestras placas y despejemos nuestra área mañana por la mañana.

* * *

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad a un costado de costa esmeralda un erizo de color azul ultra se encontraba sentado en la mesa de un restaurante sosteniendo una pequeña caja cuadrada de color rojo en vuelta con un listo plateado y amarrado con un listón plateado en la parte superior de esta. El erizo parecía un poco distante al estar totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo, él realmente no quería estropear una situación tan importante como esa y con tan solo pensarlo se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Dejó salir un leve suspiro y miró el cielo que ofrecía aquel atardecer dándose cuenta que la colorida puesta de Sol comenzaría pronto lo que podía significar solo una cosa; ella no tardaría mucho en llegar y él no estaba seguro de tener todo listo, pero opto por llamar a uno de los camareros y le susurro unas cosas en voz baja, después de eso Sonic dejo recostó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y se relajó llevando ambos brazos justo detrás de su nuca y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje disfrutando del ruido que las olas emitían al chocar contra la suave y blanda arena que solo costa esmeralda poseía, realmente amaba todo ese tipo de cosas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que para él parecieron como si fueran horas. La chica que estaba esperando finalmente llegó al lugar; una hermosa eriza de color rosa de ojos verdes esmeralda quien vestía con un elegante vestido de cocktail rojo con brillantes plateados, unos largos guantes blancos que le llegaban a la altura de los codos y unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color y estructura que el vestido que llevaba puesto, además del maquillaje que hacía que su rostro resaltara un poco más de lo habitual. Lo que dejó al erizo azul parpadeando sorprendido durante unos momentos. La eriza rosa dejó su bolso en una de las sillas de la mesa antes de tomar asiento justo enfrente de donde se encontraba Sonic aun mirándole impactado; realmente no esperaba eso de Amy Rose.

\- Perdón, por demorarme un poco más de lo acordado –ella se disculpó de inmediato- Se me fue el tiempo trabajando en mi arreglo personal

\- Esta bien –él respondió sin darle mucha importancia y esbozo una ligera sonrisa- Te miras radical, Amy

La eriza rosa dejó salir una leve risita antes de responder

\- Pensé que algo como esto te gustaría –ella le sonrió de vuelta- Lo vi en una tienda esta mañana y no poder evitar quedar fascinada por el

\- Puedo imaginarlo –Sonic recostó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla- Pero apuesto que eso te ha costado una gran fortuna

\- Solo los ahorros de estos tres últimos años –respondió Amy quedándose un tanto pensativa

\- ¡Amy! –Exclamó el erizo azul con asombro- No tenías que hacer todo esto

\- Lo sé –la eriza bajó un poco la mirada- Yo solo quería lucir hermosa en este día tan especial…

\- Amy no tienes que usar un vestido caro y lujoso para demostrar cosas como esas –respondió Sonic intentando no parecer demasiado duro sino hacerle ver a la eriza lo genial que ella era en realidad- Tu hermosa siendo de la forma en la que eres, todos somos hermosos de alguna manera, no importa el físico o la forma de vestir sino lo que cada uno de nosotros tenga en el corazón…

Amy había dejado de prestar atención a las últimas palabras del erizo azul. Sus ojos esmeraldas se habían llenado de un brillo singular y sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve tono carmín; no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Sonic pensaba que ella era hermosa simplemente siendo como ella era. A pesar de que ella siempre había pensado que él la veía a ella como una chica molesta que siempre lo seguía a todos lados y lo atosigaba a todo momento, pero después de un tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que cada vez que ella actuaba de esa manera Sonic se alejaba cada vez más y la rechazaba con continuidad. Fue hasta hace un par de años atrás cuando ella optó por darle al erizo azul su propio espacio y hasta ese entonces las cosas entre ellos dos parecían haber comenzado a funcionar de algún modo. La eriza rosa se sintió un poco avergonzada e incluso tonta y esperaba que Sonic no notara mucho aquella última reacción, pero él parecía continuar hablando sobre algo.

\- Amy ¿me has escuchado? –cuestionó el erizo al notar que Amy había estado distante por un momento

\- Así que piensas que yo soy hermosa –se atrevió finalmente a decir

\- ¿Uh? –Sonic parpadeó un par de veces sin entender hasta que miró el brillo en los ojos esmeralda de la eriza y entendió a lo ella que se refería- Bueno yo… -por un momento Sonic no supo que responder a Amy y la situación se volvió un poco más incómoda cuando se dio que ella le miraba en espera de una respuesta. El erizo negro sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas; Amy realmente lo había metido en un apuro además de que él no era bueno para expresar sus sentimientos del todo y estaba consciente que una respuesta incorrecta podría romper el corazón de la eriza y arruinar todo lo que duramente había planificado. Desvió la mirada intentando hallar una respuesta o algún tipo de escape de aquella situación cuando finalmente opto por hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente- Estoy realmente sediento ¿tú no? –Sonic intentó distraer a Amy cambiando de tema repentinamente y esperando que ella no notará la razón por la cual se había visto obligado a hacerlo.

\- Ahora que lo dices… -se miró un poco pensativa de nuevo antes de responder- Sí, un poco

\- Entonces, será mejor ordenar unas bebidas –Sonic dijo esbozándole una dulce sonrisa a ella y enseguida llamó al camarero

El sitio se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos como el mesero se acercó hasta ellos

\- ¿Desea ordenar algo? –preguntó con amabilidad el hombre

\- Sí –respondió Sonic con confianza- ¿Podría traer de favor las bebidas especiales que solicite?

\- Enseguida, señor –el mesero asintió con la cabeza en respuesta antes de marcharse rumbo a la cocina

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos hasta que Sonic decidió romperlo.

\- ¿Y cómo ha sido tu cumpleaños? –preguntó el curiosamente

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba, recibí algunos obsequios y tarjetas de felicitación –respondió ella con una sonrisa admirando el cielo estrellado que ofrecía aquella noche.

\- Me alegra que así sea –Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa a Amy mirando continuamente en dirección del restaurante; preguntándose porque el camarero tardaba tanto.

\- Igual a mí –Amy coincidió dulcemente observando las luciérnagas que volaban cerca de ellos haciendo un hermoso espectáculo luminoso- Todo es tan hermoso.

\- Y que lo digas –el erizo azul observó el paisaje que les rodeaba; era cierto que todo permanecía tan pacifico.

El mesero finalmente regreso sujetando una charola en la que había dos copas finas de martiní especiales para cada uno de ellos. El camarero lentamente coloco las copas enfrente de cada uno de los erizos e hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse de nuevo. Sonic tomó lentamente su copa mientras miraba a Amy directamente a sus ojos color verde esmeraldas y le sonrió con dulzura. Amy por su parte bajó un poco la mirada al sentir un leve rubor pintar sus mejillas y al hacerlo notó algo peculiar en su copa y lo miró detenidamente; lo que había allí no era exactamente una tradicional aceituna. La eriza rosa inclinó un poco su cabeza y llevo su dedo meñique hasta su copa con la curiosidad de saber que era aquello, empujo lentamente el objeto hacia fuera con la punta de su dedo y se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que era. Lo colocó en la palma de la mano izquierda mientras llevaba su mano derecha cubriendo su boca; no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh, Sonic! –exclamó la eriza con lágrimas forjadas en orbes de esmeralda.

El erizo azul aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse en pie y caminar hacia Amy deteniéndose enfrente de ella. Sonic miró a la eriza por un momento antes de tomar la sortija que se hallaba en la palma de Amy y se arrodilló tomando su mano izquierda con suavidad. Ambos erizos se miraron directamente a los ojos por un momento que para ambos pareció eterno hasta que Sonic encontró el valor para seguir adelante con lo que había planeado detenidamente con semanas de anticipación y hasta ahora todo estaba marchando perfectamente incluso aún mejor que lo que él esperaba.

\- Amy… -él dijo con suavidad

\- ¿Sí? –Amy abrió sus ojos aun radiando aquel brillo singular

\- Tú… -Sonic sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente; no sabía si era por el nerviosismo o por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero de igual manera siguió adelante- ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

\- Oh, Sonic yo… -sus mejillas se ruborizaron aún más y su corazón comenzó a latir con gran rapidez como nunca antes mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas; Amy estaba tan emocionada, jamás pensó que su más grande sueño finalmente se volvería realidad. La eriza rosa sonrió y más lágrimas fluyeron de sus orbes esmeralda lo que sorprendió a Sonic.

\- Amy, ¿estás bien? –preguntó él con algo de preocupación

\- Sí –respondió ella suavemente limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro- Es solo que me siento tan feliz

\- Entonces… –comentó él con entusiasmo esbozando una dulce sonrisa- ¿Es eso un sí?

Amy asintió con la cabeza- Por supuesto que acepto, Sonic the Hedgehog –respondió ella soltando una pequeña risita

La sonrisa del erizo se amplió aún más y coloco la sortija de oro con turquesas en el dedo de Amy, quien observó su anillo de compromiso emocionadamente

\- Es tan hermoso –dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo

\- Sabía que te gustaría –Sonic se encogió de hombros

\- No tenías que ser tan detallista –comentó Amy finalmente mirando al erizo negro

\- Solo quería que tu vigésimo primer cumpleaños fuese perfecto –él dijo sin darle mucha importancia manteniendo aquella habitual alegre sonrisa

\- Sin duda es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido jamás –ella respondió alegremente poniéndose de pie de un salto para abrazar a Sonic por el cuello- Tú lo has transformado en el mejor de todos.

\- Me alegro de que así sea –Sonic abrazó a Amy por la cintura.

Esa sin duda era la velada perfecta hasta que algo en el televisor llamó la atención de Sonic. En el canal 8 el cual exhibía las noticias relevantes de lo que sucedía en Station Square y otras ciudades del planeta Mobius estaban mostrando alguna de las imágenes de lo que había pasado esa misma tarde en la Plaza Constitución. El erizo azul se quedó impresionado al observar el ataque que se había llevado en dicho lugar, pero lo que más le impacto fue ver como el ayuntamiento y el hospital central de la ciudad habían sido totalmente destruidos por las llamas del incendio originada por aquellos proyectiles; demasiadas personas habían resultado heridas gravemente y otras simplemente habían fallecido en el incidente. Amy miró las noticias y llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca ante la sorpresa de averiguar el tipo de cosas que habían estado ocurriendo; el alcalde Adams había sido raptado por un grupo de terroristas con finalidades que hasta ahora para todos eran desconocidas; inclusive los agentes de Élite de G.U.N habían intentado dar con su paradero pero hasta ahora no habían podido descubrir nada acerca de los terroristas causantes de dicho caos.

\- Debemos localizar al gobernador, Adams –dijo Sonic finalmente en un tono decidido- Averiguar qué es lo que planean esos terroristas y detenerlos a toda costa.

\- Pero Sonic… -Amy reprochó de inmediato- Eso seguro será muy arriesgado y además pensé que comenzaríamos a planear nuestra boda juntos

\- El deber me llama –él dijo no prestando atención a las demandas de la eriza- Lo siento, Amy, pero por ahora nuestra boda deberá esperar, el destino de Station Square y el de sus ciudadanos podría depender de nosotros ahora.-

\- Entiendo… -respondió Amy débilmente bajando la mirada

Sonic tomó el mentón de Amy y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe nosotros tendremos la boda que siempre has soñado –

Amy miró a Sonic devuelta a sus ojos y asintió con concordancia.

\- Bien, será mejor que vayamos a casa –Sonic dejó el dinero de la cuenta y la propina sobre la mesa y tomó a Amy de la mano antes de salir del restaurante y caminar hacia sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante la programación de dicha televisora se interrumpió dejando entrar una nueva señal de un paradero desconocido presentando un importante aviso.

" _Buenas noches habitantes del planeta Mobius" –_ una voz grave saludó- _"Como podrán darse cuenta una nueva etapa ha dado comienzo en los últimos días, mi propósito no es derramar sangre inocente y cada uno de sus líderes representativos podrá volver a casa siempre y cuando se decidan a entregarme lo que siempre debió ser mío por derecho. Hablare con cada uno de sus líderes y tratare de llegar a un acuerdo de un lugar y fecha determinada en la que el pago de negociación deberá ser entregado de otro modo Mobius pagará por dichas consecuencias."_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **~GRACIAS POR LEER~**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Kriger**


End file.
